Dreams Do Come True in New Orleans
by spacexbetweenxstars
Summary: Scully wins a trip to New Orleans, Mulder wants to go over Halloween. A day alone, only that would be death. **NC-17** heavy sexual content, minor language.


"Hey Mulder?" Scully asked, fiddling with her pen waving it from side to side rapidly.

"Yeah?" he said chewing on his pencil as he flipped the page in his report.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." She said putting her pen down and moving the mouse around on her screen and clicking something open.

"Scully." He droned. She looked at him to see that he had tilted his head at her and was looking at her through his lashes. His face expressed a mixture of what/annoyance/and curiosity all in one.

"Nothing Mulder, just forget I said anything." She said waving her hand in front of her face.

He sat up in his chair and faced her tossing his file on the desk. He bit too hard into the eraser and made a grimace out of his face before spitting the eraser out. His tongue darting out of his mouth as he tried to rid it of the taste of pink dyed rubber. He, finally satisfied of the lack of flavor in his mouth, looked at her. Tilting his head down to catch her peripheral vision and cause her to look at him.

"Scully" he warned again.

"What Mulder?" she said looking up from her laptop.

"If you don't ask what you've been trying to ask since lunch I will put you into interrogation to figure it out." He said leaning back in his chair.

"I said to-" She started.

"Yes, forget you said anything. Well thats getting harder every time you say it." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

She glared at him.

"Stop glaring and ask me what you want to ask me." He challenged.

"You know what they say about curiosity Mulder." she said looking at him square in the eye.

"It killed the cat. But come on Scully, I'm more of a Timelord anyway." He smirked.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You'd just say no anyway."

"How do you know that?" He asked his curiosity peaked.

"I just know you will." She said defiantly.

"But you haven't asked, unless you've developed a way to see the future, which I'd be upset that you haven't told me about by the way. Just ask me already." He said squinting at her.

"What are you doing Mulder?" She asked crossing her own arms and looking at him.

"Trying to read your mind so that I can figure out what you aren't asking me. Maybe I can call Gibson. He'd tell me." he smirked.

She looked at him. A few second passed by, biting her lip she finally hung her shoulders a bit.

"Fine. Remember a couple months ago, I told you I was cutting out for the day on a Friday?" She asked.

"Yeah, Skinner wasn't to thrilled. How can you get away with it and I can't?" he asked.

"If you've got it flaunt it." She smirked. "Anyway while I was out, I entered into a contest. I didn't think I'd win but I thought I'd give it a try anyway."

"What did you win? Oh wait let me guess." He held his hands to his head appearing to be thinking really hard when in reality he looked constipated. "A new shiny red convertible."

"Need I remind you of the statistics of decapitation?" She smirked, "No, it was not a new car. It was a weekend getaway to New Orleans. For two." she paused.

"Ooooh." He smirked.

"Well anyway, I won" She held up her hands and waved them a bit.

"Scully, are you asking if I want to go with you to New Orleans on a vacation for two?" He asked. She nodded unable to find the use of words. He brought his pencil back to his mouth tapping it on his bottom lip. Leaning back in his chair he propped his feet up on the corner of the desk. He bit the pencil and spit it back out flicking his tongue out once again trying to rid the flavor from his mouth. Scully snickered a little. He looked at her and grinned wickedly.

"Scully." He started, and paused for a few more seconds. "I would." he stopped again making sure she held his eye contact. "Love to go with you to New Orleans." he said.

She looked at him and blinked. Clearly not expecting that answer, her eyes wide, her hands fell to her lap. "O-okay" she stammered. She looked back at her laptop and poised her hands to start working on something but never made it that far. Mulder's smug grin still hung on his face. Tapping the pencil on his hand he watched her thought process as it finally sunk in that he said he'd go.

"So." He said clearing the air. "When do we go?"

"Ah well. Uhm." She said fidgeting in her seat, she remembered having the packet of information in her purse to look over at lunch. "The dates can be between September and November. But we can't do Thanksgiving, Mom wouldn't let me live that down."

He smiled, the mischievous aspect practically oozing off in a tidal wave. "I have an idea if you don't of course."

"Sure, I'm okay with whatever." She said looking back to the packet.

"Well its the date of an old Pagan holiday. We don't celebrate it anymore of course." He said waving his pencil around in his hand.

She looked up at him. "Mulder, you aren't serious."

"Halloween!" He said really excited. "Come on Scully it would be so much fun! Only second to Mardi Gras of course." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Mulder, we'd have to get costumes!" She whined.

"Ah, come now Mrs. Spooky, I fail to believe that you haven't dressed up for a halloween party in the past." He smirked.

She glared at him. "No, actually the last time I went to a Halloween party was back in med school." She shot back.

His jaw dropped. "You seriously haven't gone out for Halloween in eight plus years?"

"Now how did you know that I went to a Halloween Party my sophomore year?" She asked.

"Didn't, but I do now." He smirked again.

"Damnit Mulder." She growled.

"Okay, okay. But now we really have to go over Halloween!" he said. "We could be aliens!"

The corners of her mouth struggled to curl up as she fought to keep a straight face. "No, I will not dress in a green costume and pretend to phrobe people." She said.

"Aww, you'd look so good in a skin tight _GRAY_ suit." He corrected.

"I'd rather be Morticia Addams" She shook her head.

"I could be Gomez." He cocked his head to the side. His mind started to wander, and she saw it.

"Mulder, why not before Halloween?" She asked but he didn't respond. "We could go in late September, it wouldn't be boiling hot." but he still wasn't listening. She crossed her arms again and looked at him. "Meanwhile I decided to take that call from Mr. Heafner and become October's Centerfold. I just gave Skinner my resignation and I move to the playboy mansion in two weeks."

"I never subscribed to Playboy but I might now." he smirked. "Miss Spooky October. You'd cause a real riot up stairs."

She blushed, not exactly where she wanted this conversation to go. "Mulder."

"Halloween, and how about a compromise, we just get mask to wear." He suggested.

She looked between his eyes searching for some sort of leverage. Sighing she closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side. "Alright Mulder. Halloween weekend in New Orleans."

He smirked and half grinned. Leaning back in his chair he grabbed the report he had tossed to the side and started to go over it again. Scully looked at the packet of information in her hand and began to thumb through it. Pulling her pen out again she began to scribble on it. Filling in the form. She then coughed a little bit.

"You okay Scully?" He asked looking at from the corner of his eye. She was flushed, her skin all the way to her chest. She held and hand over her mouth and coughed once more.

"Uh yeah, I just swallowed and took a breath at the same time on accident." She said looking at him out the corner of her eye, her blush seemed to deepen as she looked back at the packet.

"Uh, huh, right." He said standing up and leaning over his desk. He could see she was looking at the information for the get away. He stuck his hand out and grabbed it from her. Sitting down quickly and scooted back from desk to get out of her quick grasp.

_Congratulations Winner!_

_Dear Ms. Scully,_

_ Congratulations on winning our Weekend Getaway Package! We are so excited for you! This weekend getaway for two in our lovely town of New Orleans is sure to wow you and your significant other! _

_ Please fill out the information below and we will get back to you to get your room ready for you and your flights set to your accommodation! We look forward to seeing you both!_

_ Sincerly,_

_ Jane Aguta General Manager of The Saints Hotel by Marriott._

_Package Details:_

_4 Day 3 Night stay at The Saint Hotel by Marriott in the Lucifer Suite. Please respond with dates as soon as possible to ensure that you can get your stay booked!_

_Dinner package included for all three nights, and complimentary drink package at the Burgundy Bar located in the hotel._

He looked at Scully and back at the letter. He pulled out the pamphlet that had pictures of the room in it. The images of course didn't look quite right to him, being red/green colorblind. The room was erotic to say the least, the gothic esque furniture with modern flair, the paintings in the room, a pair of womens legs in kitten heels and stockings, another of women's breast and neck, and then there was one of a woman's ass and she was holding a whip to it. He gulped and instantly pictured Scully wearing something like it whip in hand hitting it against her own hand. He shook the thought from his head.

"Uh, wow Scully. You certainly know how to pick them" He smirked hoping his nervousness wasn't showing. "Must be red themed."

"Oh I forgot about your color blindness. But yes it is very red." she blushed again. "I completely understand if you want to back out."

"Of course not!" He blurted out. His own blush creeping out.

She looked at him and sheepishly smiled. "I didn't think I'd win. But you can see why I wouldn't ask my mom to go with me. I think she'd die of a heart attack staying in a suite called the Lucifer Suite, let alone what the room looks like."

"Mrs. Scully would most definitely freak out." he chuckled, which caused Scully to giggle.

"Halloween then?" She said sheepishly.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well give me back the paperwork and I'll continue to fill it out." She smirked. He leaned over his desk and handed the packet back to her. He tried to focus on the case he had flung off to the side but found it completely impossible. Instead he brought up the hotel online and began to thumb through the pictures they had online of the suite. Occasionally glancing toward Scully as he examined each photo. It was a very, no not very, it is an extremely erotic suite. He wanted to say something but was afraid she'd rescind her offer and then not go at all. God knows they needed to get out of the office more than they did. So he bit his tongue and looked around the area.

"Mulder. I know you aren't working." she said not looking up from the flyer.

"And you are?" he countered.

She glared at him. "Someone should be the responsible one." a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Me responsible? Scully you feeling okay?" he smiled back.

"Just checking if I've entered to an alternate universe is all." She smirked going back to the paper work. Dramatically dotting something she sighed and sealed all the information back into an envelope. "If its all the same to you Mulder, I'm going to call it a day." She said putting the envelope in her purse.

"Sure. I'll head out too. Its four-thirty on a Friday, I'd be surprised if there was anyone upstairs anyway." He said putting his pencil down and turning off the computer. Grabbing his coat off the coat tree by the door.

She stifled a giggle. "You're probably right. After all Monday is a Federal Holiday." she said.

"Any plans for the long weekend?" He said holding the elevator door for her.

"My mom mentioned something about going to a barbeque at a neighbor's house. Otherwise and nice quiet weekend alien bounty hunter free is my plan."

"Sounds like a good plan." He nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Ah you know me Scully, I'll probably have to pad my walls after this weekend. Did I tell you HR called and told me I was banned from the office on the weekends?" he laughed.

"Mulder, you do not come in everyday." She looked at him her eyes wide.

"You know me a million light years a second" he said sheepishly.

"Mulder" She said looking at him a faint smile on her lips. "Get a life."

"Haha, thats what she said." He snickered.

She merely shook her head and sighed. "If you start to hear voices call me, I think i can get you a discount on a padded room" She smirked as they walked to their cars.

"You would. Any chance you could hook me up with a designer straight jacket too?" He called as he put the key in the lock of his car.

"I've got some favors to call in. Pink work okay for you?" she called back.

"More of a purple kinda guy." He laughed.

"I'll personally bedazzle it." She laughed back. "Night Mulder."

"Night Scully." he got into his car tossing his coat in his car. Sighing he placed his hands on the wheel and watched as Scully pulled out and drove off. He looked at his own reflection in the rear-view mirror and noticed his own smile. The next few months couldn't go fast enough.

"Mulder" he said into the phone.

_'Hey its me'_ his partner's voice called.

"What's up Scully?"

_'Are we really dressing up?'_ her voice betrayed her concern for the costume choice.

"You're not backing out on me are you?" He joked.

_'No, well. No I'm not.'_ she said finally. _'this costume makes me wish it was loose enough to bring my gun though.'_

"Cara Mia" He tsked. "They wouldn't dare." he tried his best Gomez Addams impression.

_"Mon Cher"_ She purred into the phone. _"I still can't hide a gun in this dress."_

"Don't worry about it, who would want to break up the worlds best couple anyway!" He laughed. "Besides I've got a golf club that I'm going to bring in, gotta get into character."

She sighed into the phone.

"Scully?" he asked.

_'Yes Mulder?'_

"I know you are shaking your head." his smirk leaking into his voice.

_'Who says we need a furniture tower'_ she snickered. _'alright but you better have a good golf swing.'_

"Even better, I'm a fairly decent batter." He smirked again gripping his goodwill golf club like a bat. "Its not as good an ash but it works." He mock swung the club.

_'Mulder put that club down before you break your fish tank.'_

He snickered, "Bureau Seminars indeed."

'_Be sure you set your alarm, I know you hate that thing but we need to be on time to this flight, no flashing badges as they close the gate.'_

"Yes ma'am" he mock saluted.

'_Other hand Mulder'_

"Right." he smirked. "Setting my alarm now." he put the phone on top of the night stand

and clicked around on it setting it for 0600. "All set."

_'I'll call you on the way'_

"Night Scully."

_'Night Mulder'_ she said as the phone produced a dial tone.

"Geeze Scully, if you wanted to get me into bed that bad you didn't have to try so hard." He said looking around the small house that they called a suite.

"This is bigger than any navy house I've ever lived in." she said putting her bag down.

"Well you certainly know how to pick 'em" he said looking around. "This place is nice."

"It certainly is." She grinned looking into the bathroom. "And it has a clawfoot. Remind me to take more vacations."

Mulder shook his head. "At least Skinner isn't breathing down your back about it."

"Mulder why you don't get out and relax more is beyond me. You could always spend a weekend at the Winchester Mystery House in California. I hear they do a package during this time of year."

"Been there done that. Not haunted. In the slightest. Kinda creepy in an old about to fall apart building kinda way, but not in a haunted sense." He sighed. "I do think I've found Elvis though."

She mock glared at him. "He died on the can."

"So he wants you to think."

"I can think of more dignified ways to go Mulder." she smirked. "So what do you want to do tonight? We've got that dinner package and the drink package. After that bumpy flight I could use a drink." she said tossing her bag at the end of the bed.

"At least you didn't have to sit next to Chatty Kathy." He said.

"Aw Mulder, she liked you. Besides she was like ninety years old. She just thought you were a sweet young thing." she mocked.

"My cheeks still hurt." He said rubbing his cheek as she very much pinched thinking it was totally normal to do that to a stranger. "I didn't think anyone actually did that."

"You never had an overbearing aunt who gave you drooling kisses at the holidays?" she asked.

"Overbearing Aunt? Oh no, I have five of those. They all seem to think themselves a replacement mother for me." He said shaking his head. "I got a call from one of them the other day asking when it was I was getting married."

"Oh?" She smirked, "Is sweet little Foxy getting hitched?"

"Scully, I swear I can give you matching bullet hole." he gave her a tight lipped smile.

"I hope you're family isn't too judgmental. When you bring a little four foot gray Reticulan to meet them." She snickered.

"Hahaha" he grabbed his stomach laughing at her.

"Everyone" she mocked. "This is Gillian she is a Reticulan, you'll notice the gray colouring and not green" She continued. "Oh Mulder I can just see it now, all your extended family being beamed up as you get married by one of those drill machines." She was laughing too now.

"Shut. up. Scully." He said between fits of laughter. "Only if you're the best man"

She looked at him her face trying to hold back another fit of laughter. "I'll even slick back my hair."

That did it in again for him as they lean on each other for support. Calming down and wiping a tear from his face he looked down at his partner. She smiled up at him and then pushed him off.

"Thanks." He said looking at her.

"What are you thanking me for?" She said looking at him wiping the underside of her lids.

"For inviting me. Weekend hasn't even started and I'm having the time of my life." He smiled. "No aliens, government conspiracy, or ghost could even compare."

"You're welcome Mulder." She smiled. "I'm going to change and then we can go for drinks."

"Lets eat first. I'm starved. That bag of peanuts doesn't do jack." He said holding his stomach.

"Alright, feed the growing boy then go out for a drink. You're old enough to drink right?" she smirked heading into the bathroom.

"Aren't I suppose to ask you that?" He smirked.

"You certainly are sweet young thing." She called back.

He shook his head. He'd let her get away with it for now, taking the chance to change as well.

"Well don't you look smart." Her voice called from behind him. "Is that the gag gift I got you for christmas?" she asked pointing to his tie.

"What its my favourite tie!" He smirked at her. The little green glow in the dark aliens randomly placed on the tie. She shook her head. "You look amazing Scully."

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks Mulder." Straightening out the dress she wore.

"I should have brought a bigger driver." He smirked.

"You're incorrigible." She said. "Well come on, lets eat."

He stuck his arm out for her to take as they walked out of the room. Heading down to the hotel restaurant they were seated immediately. Sitting down they awkwardly stared at their menus.

"Mulder, I'm not the only one who feels out of place right?" she whispered.

"It seems odd to be out having dinner and not have a case file on the table." he agreed. "This is New Orleans, I'm sure I can find an actual ghost." He smirked.

"God no. Its been so long since I've been out, hell been social that I can't seem to recall how to be a normal person. I keep second guessing most everyone around us."

"And you think I'm paranoid." He smiled at her.

"Shut up Mulder." She tapped her menu with his. "I still can't believe I won." She murmured

"Always the skeptic." He smirked.

They quietly looked over the menu, when the waiter came up they placed their orders.

"Excuse me Miss?" another waiter said.

"Yes?" Scully responded folding her napkin in her lap.

"compliments of the gentleman at the bar." He said pointing to a old man who waved at her.

"Thank you." She tried to keep the disgusted look off her face and took the drink. The waiter turned and walked away.

"You didn't have to accept the drink." Mulder said leaning across the table.

"He's and old guy, probably doesn't get much of a thrill out of life anymore." She said sweetly.

Mulder looked over to see the old man attempt to get out of his seat and start walking toward them.

"Scully lean forward and don't freak out." He said looking at her. "Don't argue just do it."

She looked at him confused but did as he said and he kissed her quick and slowly leaned back smiling at her. The old man saw it and hung his head a bit but walked past them and out the restaurant. He watched him from the corner of his eye and then looked back to Scully who was just staring at him wide eyed.

"Mulder." She whispered.

"I was preventing an incredibly awkward situation for you Scully. As soon as you accepted that drink he got up from the bar and started to wobble over here." He said.

"You had to kiss me to do that?" She asked.

"I don't suppose I had to but I wanted to." He said as the waiter walked up with their food. He looked over at Scully and saw her sit back in her seat and blush. When the waiter walked away he reached out for her hand making her make eye contact with him. "I didn't mean to over step Scully."

"You didn't. I just wasn't expecting it." She said blushing again. "Warn me next time." she smiled. He smiled back.

"Better eat before it gets cold" He said unsure of how to follow that up. But filed it away for future reference. After joking and eating their food they got up and headed out into the town. Following the sounds and smells through the town. At one point Mulder took Scully's hand as they were pressed against a wall as a roaming band came around the corner. He didn't let go of it until the got back to the Hotel.

"Mulder my feet are killing me." She said as they got into the elevator.

"I bet, we were out there for a while, and those are much higher than you normally wear." He said pushing the button to the elevator.

"I didn't think you'd notice my shoes." she said looking down at hers.

"I notice a lot of things." He said shrugging. "Like how you are wearing a blue dress and not green. And it brings out the color of your eyes." He said sheepishly.

"I guess thats why they put the I in FBI." She smirked at him.

"I suppose so." The elevator chimed and opened to let them off at their floor. Scully stripped her shoes off instantly upon entering the room. Wiggling her toes she let out a sigh.

"Next time I decide that its a good idea to go out on the town in shoes like this, remind me of tonight." She said tossing them by the bed.

"Next time we are on the town?" He snickered. "I'll try to remember that."

"Mulder, contrary to what our co-workers and lack of social lives have led you to believe, you are excellent company." She said.

"Well I'm glad you think so." He smiled at her sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I'm beat, I'm going to soak in that tub for a bit then I'm headed to bed." She said.

"I'll get some extra blankets." He said patting the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous. Thats a California King over there, we are grown adults. We can share a bed." She said waving to it grabbing her pjs out of her bag. "You sleep on a couch at home, you're on vacation Mulder. Act like it." she smirked as she stepped into the bathroom.

He watched her go into the bathroom before resting his face in his palms. It was going to be a long night.

'_Get yourself together Mulder! She's your partner, not your lover. This can be strictly platonic. Its not hard. It is a California King. Plenty of room for both of you to sprawl out on and not touch each other.'_ he tried to talk himself off the proverbial ledge. _'Don't think about that kiss, don't think about holding her hand while you walked around town. Or that amazing dress she was wearing, and those fucking sexy heels. NO! STOP!'_ he screamed at himself. He got up off the edge of the couch and grabbed his sweats out of his bag. Undoing his tie and taking his shirt off he made quick work of his pants, changing quickly. Stretching his arms out he heard the bathroom door open and out walked a very adorably sleepy Scully. Yawning she walked over to the bed, she rubbed her eye and then looked at Mulder. Her shoulder dropped.

"Before you use the bathroom can I brush my teeth I totally forgot." she asked digging in her bag for the needed items.

"You aren't going to fall asleep in there are you?" He asked looking at her half amused and half worried she might fall over asleep on her feet.

She tiredly snickered. "I'll be two minutes three tops."

" 'Kay" he smiled at her.

True to her word she came back in two minutes and crawled into the bed. She mumbled something along the lines of good night. He knew she was out like a light. He knew Scully could sleep anywhere but he'd never seen her so tired. Brushing his teeth and using the bathroom before bed he caught himself yawning as well. Crawling into bed he felt Scully shift in the bed and roll over to face him. He turned onto his side and whispered good night. Before passing out he felt her hand slip into his.

Waking the next morning he could feel the warmth of her hand in his. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed they had scooted closer to each other in the night, his forehead almost touching her's. He smiled and watched her for a moment before drifting back asleep again.

Waking up she stretched, pointing her toes in the bed she felt the soreness of having walked in those heels all night the previous night. She opened one eye at a time and slowly took in her surroundings, Mulder wasn't to be found. She sat up in the bed stretching her arms above her head. She looked around the room and found a note on the nightstand next to her.

_Went for a run, stay away from witch doctors! - M_

She snickered, he would mention something like that. Swinging her feet off the bed she could faintly hear another street band outside and smiled. Between the ambiance and music last night she couldn't remember a happier evening out. She grabbed a change of clothing and jumped in the shower.

"Scully?" A voice called.

"In the shower." She responded. She got out and toweled off quickly. Changing into her clothes while in the bathroom. Walking out she inhaled sharply, there was Mulder shirtless and basketball shorts hanging low on his hips. Digging in his bag for what she could only assume was a change of clothing. He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"ten dollars to touch." he turned back to his bag.

"Hmph." She said walking over to the bed trying to dry her hair with the towel.

"I'm gunna shower then you wanna head out for a bit to eat? Its almost lunch time." He said.

"What?!" She dropped the towel and looked at the bedside clock. "Geez why didn't you wake me earlier."

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. Besides its vacation, aren't you suppose to sleep in?" he shrugged and walked into the bathroom. She shook her head and moved to put on some makeup and grab a jacket to go out in. He came out of the bathroom jeans hanging low and a towel on his head. She let her jaw drop. Her eyes taking in every detail.

"Offer still stands, and its still ten bucks." He smirked.

She blushed and quickly covered with "My bullet hole seems to be healing nicely. Hardly a scar there anymore."

"Never been the type to keep scars." His hand rubbing the spot she shot him all those years ago. "Doesn't mean I don't still get a phantom pain every now and then though."

She smirked. "That will teach you not to listen to a red head."

"Lesson learned and sometimes remembered." He smirked.

"Lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah" He said putting on a white shirt and grabbing his jacket.

They headed out to a restaurant they had seen the night before while walking around. As they left the restaurant Mulder took her hand in his as they leisurely walked around some more. Before they knew it they had found themselves at the docks at the end of the street. She shook her head and laughed quietly. He squeezed her hand and looked down at her.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"If there is water near by I always seem to find myself near it. I've always felt a calmness wash over me when I'm near the ocean." She said looking out at it. "Maybe its because I know Ahab is out there." she said leaning against him.

"Of course he is." He kissed the top of her head and then matched her gaze out at sea.

Just then a homeless man came bogging down the dock singing horribly off key.

"Sitting at the dock of the bay, watchin the tide roll away. Ooh, just sitting on the dock of the bay wastin time." He continued to hum the rest of the song occasionally belting out "Sitting on the dock of the bay" *

Scully began to whistle the song as the old homeless man walked away.

"I didn't know you could whistle." He said.

"I had a navy captain for a father, of course I know how to whistle." She smirked. "Also had an aunt who did obedience circuits with her border collies."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because even the most stubborn dog can be taught a new trick." She nudged him.

"Hey, I'm not stubborn, I just know what I want." he laughed back.

"And what besides the truth do you want Agent Mulder?" She smirked as they began to walk back.

"Oh, well." He said and stopped. "One day I'd like to not worry about CSM, maybe just maybe have a wife, and a dog. Yes I said a dog." He laughed. "A real dog, not some little fluff ball."

"Infamous Fox Mulder, the secret desire of the women in the J. Edgar Hoover building tied down to one spot by a woman? What will your phone bills think?!" She laughed.

"They'll damn the little red head for taking their best client away." He smirked. She blushed, but held his hand a little tighter.

Walking into the lobby Mulder stopped at the desk but waved Scully on to the elevator. He leaned up against the desk giving his best flirtatious smile to the girl behind the desk who fell for it instantly. She shook her head, he knew how to dish out the charm when he needed something. She had had that charming smile and puppy eyes turned to her on multiple occasions when being asked to breaking into military bases, government facilities, or to fly cross country to the middle of nowhere. She knew it was hard to resist. Turning to look if he was on his way she smiled, her knowing smile.

"What did you need?" She asked looking at him

"What I can't make friendly conversation with the front desk?" He asked grinning knowing he'd been caught red handed.

"I know that charm anywhere." She laughed.

"Oh I'm charming am I?" He said leaning his face near her's.

"When you want something. Usually its EBE related though." She smirked. "God knows I let you get away with more than I really should let you get away with because of it."

"Oh? You mean to tell me, that all I have to do to get you to go alien chasing is a smile and a few bats of the eyes?" He wasn't letting this go.

"OH, no. You see the stakes are higher now. It also includes dinner and a nice hotel room that hasn't had bed bugs in the past twenty-four hours." She smirked getting off the elevator and walking toward the room.

"Hmm, the bed bug one might be tough. Don't need Darrel from accounting getting on us for going over budget." he laughed.

"What did you get out of the poor girl?" She asked digging into her bag.

"Its a surprise. For Halloween" He said watching her confused. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the stuff out that I need for my costume. Since you're the one who wanted to dress up so badly." She smirked and pulled out a small white package.

"You didn't just get a sheet and cut holes in it did you?" He gave her a half amused half worried look.

"No, once I commit to something you know I will do it. And i'll do the best damn job I can." She smirked as she unfolded it and pulled out a dress and wig. "But I do have to say, wigs are damn itchy." she absently scratched her head. "This is a one time deal Mr. Spooky Mulder. I don't dress up on Halloween for just anyone." She said hanging the dress up on the bathroom door. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Everyday." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked looking at him over her shoulder.

"Nothing." He grinned at her.

She stretched her arms behind her back and yawned. "I think all the years of chasing you have finally caught up, I'm so damn tired. I'm going to take a nap." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't let me sleep past four okay?"

"I'll try not to." He crossed his fingers for her to see.

"Good."

"Do you mind if I watch TV"

"If you watch any of those movies you're paying." she said sleepily.

"I promise." He smiled at her sleepy form. Turning on the TV he muted the sports network, watching what was left of the baseball season. The faint melodies of brass bands drifting through the walls.

"Scully," a soft voice called. "Scully time to wake up." she felt her shoulder get shook.

"Mmm Mulder five more minutes." She said sleepily turning toward the voice.

"I'd normally agree with you but you said that five minute ago. And five minutes before that. Its four-fifteen now." his voice called to her.

Slowly she blinked awake. An odd smell filled the room around her. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and looked around. On the table in the room there were two large jack-o-lantern perfect pumpkins guts sitting on the table all primed and ready to be carved.

"Mulder?" She asked her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Surprise part one! Come on Scully we're going to carve pumpkins." He said pulling her hands. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Mulder, you have got to be kidding me right now. Where on earth did you get pumpkins from?" she asked being led to the table, although she was excited to carve the pumpkins. "What are we going to do with them?"

"The staff was carving them in the back when we came in earlier and I asked if we could carve a couple too. They agreed. So carve away Doc. But remember its not an EBE, plus I removed all the innards." He smiled at her his grin infectious.

"While you're completely okay with this but not sitting in on the Autopsy? You're like a kid in a candy store!" She laughed picking up the flimsy carving tool.

"Halloween is the best holiday! Better than Christmas." He stated, his voice trying to voice the fact rather than opinion.

"Uh huh. Sure Spooky." She smiled and began to carve. "Too bad we can't roast the seeds."

"You can do that?" He asked carving away at his own pumpkin.

"You've never had roasted pumpkin seeds?" She asked. "The best part about carving pumpkins is doing it right before you go out trick-or-treating, then making a pie out of them while the seeds roast." She said waving the little knife at Mulder.

"I did not think Halloween could get any better." He grinned at her.

"Well we'll have to buy pumpkins when we get back to DC so I can show you how to." She said carving into the pumpkin.

"Its kinda scary how easily you can carve that pumpkin." He said watching her carve easily into the gourd. She smirked.

"I always carved the pumpkins in the Scully house. Everyone had such boring designs." She smirked.

He laughed and continued carving. After a few minutes of silence they stood back from their pumpkins. Looking at their own and stealing glances at the other's pumpkin.

"Really Mulder?" She smiled at his pumpkin which depicted an UFO abducting a cow.

"Geeze Scully, I'm surprise you didn't go to art school. Thats amazing!" He said bending over to get a look at it. It was a Day of the Dead skull.

"The Day of the Dead was always something interesting to me." She said looking at it.

"Really?" He asked looking back up at her. "I would've never figured that out."

"Oh there are plenty of things you've yet to figure out." She said wiping her hands on her pants. "Now I've got to get ready otherwise we'll never get out of here."

Mulder leaned on his ratty goodwill golf club. "Been practicing my swing Querida mia." He said in his best Gomez Addams voice.

She rolled her eyes and picked up her dress off the door. Looking out the door once more she made eye contact with him and gave him an odd look.

"What?" He looked her her confused.

"Nothing." She said opening her mouth to say something else she closed it and pursed her lips. "Nevermind."

"Not again." He said dropping his shoulders. "Scully so help me God if you don't spit out what's on your mind."

"Mom wants a picture is all." She said looking at him. "But I didn't bring a camera."

"I got this." He said dramatically feeling his pockets, he dove into his bag and pulled out a disposable camera. "She called me because she thought you might 'forget' to bring one. She says she doesn't have enough pictures of us."

"Us?" She called from the bathroom.

"Apparently, she wanted pictures of me too." He said shrugging his shoulders and pulling out his costume. Shaking out the pinstriped suit he set it to the side putting on his white collared shirt and tieing the skinny black tie around. He pulled out the fake cigar he bought and put on the matching pinstripe pants.

"No fair, that's hardly different from your regular work clothes." her voice called from behind the door.

He turned and looked at her she had her head peeking out from behind the door. "No peeking! Its gotta be a surprise!" He grinned at her.

"Oh a surprise it will be." She let a wicked grin spread across her face. Ducking back into the bathroom she turned to face the mirror. Pulling the stockings she had up her leg she attached them to the garter belt. Smoothing the spider webbed laced tops out she adjusted the matching bra, even if only for herself she felt very festive. _'He'd love this if he saw it though'_ the sudden thought popped in her head. _'No, he is your partner, it'd be a violation of FBI code of conduct to do anything like that. Not that it wouldn't be amazing though, all those sunflower seeds have got to be good for something. And he has been more flirty than normal the past couple of days. NO! NO! stop this train! We need to get off here!' _she shook her head and put the dress on. Smoothing out the body of the dress she gave herself a twirl to make sure everything sat where it should. Pulling her hair back and putting on the long black wig she laughed, she hardly looked like Special Agent Dana Scully MD anymore. Applying the makeup as best she could remember Morticia Addams having, extended lash line, dramatic smokey eyes. Then to top it off with bright red lipstick. While it wasn't her normal choice of color, there was something exciting about the bright red color. Giving herself another once over she opened the door.

"Are you ready Mulder?" She asked, a grin fighting its way to the surface of her face.

"Yeah. Promise not to laugh?" He asked as she walked out, his back was facing her.

"Only if you do the same." She felt the surge of adrenaline hit her stomach causing the nervous butterfly reaction.

His hands smoothed something on his face and he sighed slowly turning around he faced her. He had a fake moustache on his face and had a cigar in it, which fell out because his jaw dropped. In front of him stood, Morticia Addams as portrayed by Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully MD aka the Ice Queen or Mrs. Spooky. She looked amazing to him, the dress hugged all the right curves. Her eyes seemed bigger and even more stunning than he could ever recall in his time with her. Her skin seemed to glow under all the black she was wearing.

"Jesus Scully. You look absolutely stunning." He said slowly looking her up and down.

"That suit actually looks good on you Mulder, I never thought anyone could pull off pinstripes, but it seems to work for you. But Mulder I have to ask." She was biting her lip trying not to smile. "Where on earth did you get that moustache?"

"Costume shop up the street from my apartment." He said his eyes still wide. "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh."

"I know I'm trying. Its just so hard to take you seriously right now." She stifled her giggle.

"I really should have brought a bigger driver." He said giving her a once over one more time.

"Stop it." She mock hit his arm.

Just then a soft knock came at the door. Room service called. Scully looked at Mulder and he grinned at her.

"Surprise Part two!" He said rushing to the door. He gave the delivery boy a tip and carefully turned around to face Scully keeping whatever it was he got behind his back. He walked up to her and stood in front of her. "Close your eyes."

"what? Why?"

"No questions just do it." He smirked.

"Okay Mulder." She even put her hands over her eyes.

"You really went all out, painted your nails too." He said. "Okay open them."

Lifting her hands up she peeked one eye and then looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "Mulder, dead roses?" She looked at him but still smiled.

"Its an Addams family tradition. Morticia always cut the ones that were healthy anyway." he said sheepishly.

"Compliments, flowers, are you planning something?" She asked looking at him.

"Not anymore than before" He grinned sticking his arm out for her. "Come Ciara mia, its Halloween! And there are children to scare!"

"When were together, darling, every night is Halloween" Scully quoted.

"You surprise me daily Scully." He smiled at her as they made their way into the lobby.

In the few hours they spent in the hotel room they had managed to decorate the entire lobby with fake cobwebs and spiders, jack-o-lanterns and bowls of candy. Even the staff wore costumes. Scully looked around wide eyed.

"I feel like I've walked into another world. They really go all out." She said looking around the lobby.

"Best Holiday." He nodded in agreement. "Of course."

"Right you keep believing that, Just you wait till Christmas." She smiled.

"I dunno Scully, its going to have to be pretty amazing to make me switch sides." He said as they walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, could you get a picture of us?" He asked the front desk gal.

"Oh My Gosh! Tiff! Come look its Morticia and Gomez Addams! OF course we'll take your picture! Only if I can get one too!" She held up her polaroid camera.

"Of course!" Mulder smiled handing off the camera to her. She grabbed the camera and came around the desk to get a better picture of them. She counted to three and took one picture.

"Did you want an extra just in case?" She asked.

"Would you please?" He responded.

"Of course. One..Two..Three!" Just before she said three he dipped Scully which caused the front desk clerk to squeal. "You two are just the best Morticia and Gomez! Alright one more. one, two three!" She said. "Here is your camera!"

"Thank you." Mulder said taking it from her and putting it in his pocket. He waved to the girl as she shook the polaroid picture and taped it up to the wall along with several others she had taken of guest.

"Mulder!" Scully said when she was gone. "What was that?"

"Just getting into character Querida." He smirked.

"Mon Cher," She purred.

He shuttered on the spot. "You are really good at that Scully."

"Lets eat." She said hooking her arm around his.

"And now you can read minds!? Scully are you coming on to me?" He smirked at her.

"If you have to ask I must not be doing it right." She smirked back leaving him rooted to the spot.

"Surprise, surprise and another surprise." He said watching her walk away, the dress forcing her to swing her hips a little more than usual, causing his mouth to dry up. "God the things you do to me Scully."

She turned to face him, smirking at him. "Come on Mulder." she called.

"Yeah." He said catching up.

"What's wrong?" She asked when walked up.

"I should have packed my gun" He said putting his hand in the small of her back while they were guided to a table. "I have a feeling there will be many wandering eyes." He pulled out her chair for her and she sat in it.

"Compliments, flowers, and pulling out my chair. Mulder this is feeling like a date." She said picking up the wine list.

"Nothing stopping it from being a date." He smiled at her then looking down at the menu. She looked at him trying to decipher his real meaning, but not meeting his eyes made that hard for her. Not to mention the nervous butterflies and the feeling like her heart was beating out of her chest.

"I suppose nothing is." She responded.

The waiter came around and took their orders. Scully looked around and saw that the restaurant was packed compared to the previous night. Several couples and a few groups mixed in.

"Excuse me." A waiter came up with two drinks on his tray. "This is from the ladies two tables over and this from the gent leaning at the bar." He put to drinks in front of them.

They each looked in the directions from which their drinks came from. A table of blonde girls dressed as playboy bunnies waved seductively at Mulder and the gentleman at the bar tipped his cowboy hat to Scully. They looked at each other and shrugged. Taking a glance at the others recipients. Scully glared at the girls and Mulder silently dared the cowboy at the bar. Both parties got the hint, although the bunnies seemed a little steamed about it.

"Next year I pick the costumes." Scully said looking at Mulder.

"Next year?" He looked at her incredulously. "I think you're letting the drink go to your head."

"Right, and I already had an idea." She smirked.

"What?"

"Oh you wouldn't think I was serious. I've been drinking." She grinned at him.

"What?" He leaned in.

"Oh just a little sci-fi show, you might have heard of it? Star Trek?" She met his gaze.

His eyebrows when up. "Oh, and who might we go as?"

"Well, Commander sorry Captain Riker and Counselor Troi." She said sipping her drink.

"Ah, wouldn't it be the other way around though. I am the psychologist." He said leaning back in his seat.

"Well if you want to wear the cat suit thats fine by me." She said shrugging.

Mulder choked on his drink slightly. "Captain Riker it is."

The Music from the band in the Burgundy Bar drifted over into the restaurant. As they sat in silence. Their food was served and they ate quietly. After finishing Scully spoke up first.

"So Mulder, where to now?" She placed her hands in her lap.

"Now we go and enjoy the city, see the costumes, maybe dance a little." He said picking up his golf club from the floor.

"Do you really need to bring that with you?" She asked looking at it.

"Never hurts." He said looking at it. He stuck his arm out again for her. They decided to get on the trolley system rode it out to a nearby park.. The area was mildly populated, mostly an older crowd. Big bands playing music. Walking up to a gazebo they stood and watched a band for a while.

Mulder set his golf club off to the side of the gazebo and stuck his hand out to Scully, must like he did in the case of the Great Mutato. She smiled and took it. He spun her to his side as they danced to the music. Slowly other couples joined them too.

"Scully?"

"Yes Mulder?"

"Don't you ever wish you could be normal?"

"Normal is an illusion. For what is normal to the spider is chaos to the fly." she quoted to him.

"You continually surprise me Scully. Just when I think I've got you figured out the game changes." He said smiling at her. "Don't you ever want to get married spend the rest of your life with joe smoe from the bank?"

"I tried to date a banker once." She said smiling at the memory.

"Oh what happened?"

"You paged me and saved me from the most boring evening of my life." She said, "To chase the Jersey Devil. But to first get you out of the drunk tank in Atlantic City."

Mulder laughed. "I still think that there is another one out there."

"Of course you do." She rested her head to his chest. She felt his breath hitch and she smiled, his heart rate beating a little faster than before. "And in response to your question. Marriage isn't actually that big of a deal for me anymore. I'm happy the way life is. Chasing Aliens and government conspiracies with you."

Mulder kissed the top of her head. "You deserve much more than that."

"What exactly do you think I deserve Mulder?" She asked.

"Happiness, a baby, a house with a husband to go home to. To be a doctor." He finished quietly.

"Who says I'm not happy?" She pulled back and looked at him.

He started to respond until Scully cut him off. "I am proud of the work we do, I love my job. And I wouldn't change it for the world. Bring on the Alien Invasion. My place is next to you fighting it off."

"Scully?" He asked again a smile on his face.

"Yes Mulder?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." He said leaning his head in stopping millimeters from her lips. She closed the distance between them kissing him with a passion she didn't even know she had. His tongue tracing along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to his and their tongues dueled. He pulled her close to him as he deepened the kiss. Breaking the kiss to breath he rested his forehead on hers.

"How long has it been since we waltzed?" He asked.

"Oh Gomez," She sighed contently. "Hours"

He kissed her again moving in time with the music. Breaking the kiss they continued to dance. As the night dragged on they found themselves back at the hotel in the bar attached to it, watching the last of the crowd make their way out of the bar. Mulder leaned over the bar and got a bottle of wine and a couple glasses. The bartender nodded and smiled and waved them off. He stuck his arm out and Scully took it. They walked back to the elevator.

"You know Scully." He started.

"What?"

"Its going to have to be a pretty amazing christmas to top this." He smiled at her.

"Just you wait and see." She smiled back at him. "Just you wait."

Scully woke up the next morning her head itchy. She went to scratch it only to find she fell asleep with the wig from her costume on. She slowly pulled it off and looked around. She was still in her costume from the night before. And Mulder's arm was firmly wrapped around her waist. She could feel his fingers tracing lazy circles. He pulled her close for a second.

"Morning." He kissed her neck.

"What happened last night?" She asked rolling over to look at him, but making no attempt to break free.

"A bottle of wine, after a wonderful night of eating drinking and dancing." He said looking into her eyes searching for something.

"A wonderful night indeed. I'm just a little sensitive to sounds so please shhhhh." She said closing her eyes and putting a hand on his mouth.

He huffed and kissed her hand. "I'll get you a glass of water. After I get my self one. I can't remember the last time I drank that much." He said rolling over and releasing his hold of Scully. She quietly moaned at the lack of contact.

"Bring the room service menu with you. I don't want to leave this bed, ever." She said rolling to the middle of the bed and putting a pillow over her head. Mulder got out of the bed and went to the sink for a glass of water, after downing two glasses he filled it once more for Scully. Grabbing the menu over he gingerly removed the pillow from her face and kissed her.

"Water first." He said handing her the glass as she sat up.

"Remind me not to drink like that ever again." She said closing her eyes and bringing the glass to her lips. Draining the glass she sighed. "Much better. now i'm only going to say this once. I don't care what it is as long as its greasy. Now order the food and don't disappoint."

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Scully's little hand. "Shhhh, sensitive to sounds remember?" He chuckled and kissed her hand. She ruffled his hair and got out of bed. "I'm going to shower this hangover off, what i don't get rid of I will drown in grease." She said matter of fact.

"That so?" He asked looking at the menu.

"Doctor approved cure for a hangover." She said slipping out of the dress before she made it to the door.

Mulder inhaled sharply. "Jesus"

Scully looked over her shoulder. "Ten dollars to touch." She smirked.

"you can have every last cent then." He his grin causing shivers to run down her spine.

She ducked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, the head causing her to relax a bit. Stripping off her under garments she got in and washed the makeup from the night before off her face. Using the hotel's shampoo and conditioner she washed her hair and then just stood there for a moment. A knock came at the bathroom door.

"Food is here when you're ready Scully." Mulder called into the bathroom.

She opened her eyes and sighed. Turning the water off she grabbed a robe and wrapped her hair in a towel. Walking out into the bedroom she took a deep breath in.

"That smells amazing. What is it?"

"Eggs hashbrowns toast and steaks." He said cutting into one of the steaks. "plus orange juice and coffee and water."

She looked it over and sat down looking at the food she looked back a Mulder.

"What?"

"Its going to take a whole day at the gym to work this off."

"Hangover cures don't count. Besides you're tiny enough you lose anymore weight and you'll be nothing but skin and bone." He said looking her up and down again.

She blushed and took a bite of eggs. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the taste of them. She moaned a bit and looked back at Mulder who had stopped mid bite.

"What?"

"That was the sexist sound I've ever heard." He blushed a bit.

"Well it was a mouth-gasm. These eggs are amazing." He looked at her his eyes wide as he slowly chewed his food. "What?"

"Do you have any idea how hard I'm trying to stay in this seat and not sweep you up and throw you on that bed right now?" He looked her dead in the eye, his eyes dilated and eyes dark.

"I'd like to see you get between me and these eggs." She smirked evilly.

"God Scully." He said watching her.

"Mmmm Mulder" She moaned taking another bite of eggs. "They are soo good."

"If you want to eat I suggest you stop talking." He said his own fork and knife sitting on his plate.

"But, God Mulder they are soo good." She smirked taking the last bite of egg off her plate.

And with that he shot out of his seat and attached himself firmly to her lips. Forcing his tongue into her mouth tasting the last of her eggs. He pulled away. Heavily breathing looking into her now dark blue eyes. She slowly stood up from her chair and placed a hand on his bare chest and began to walk him backwards toward the bed. His knees buckled beneath him as he hit the edge of the bed. Her eyes darted down to his lips then back to his eyes. She kept eye contact as she leaned into kiss him. He decided she was taking to long and pulled her close his hands cupping her jaw as he kissed her. He flipped their positions. He was on top of her on the bed. He broke the kiss only to trail kisses down her still damp skin from her shower. His hand made its way to the tie around her robe and he slowly pulled it loose. She wiggled below him and he looked up at her.

"If you want me to stop you better say so now, I don't think I'll be able to if you say anything later." He said looking into her eyes.

"I've waited entirely too damn long for this. So shut the fuck up and kiss me." She replied raspy. And with that he dove back to her face kissing her with as much passion as he had for her. Kissing her until he couldn't breathe anymore, and even then continuing to deepen the kiss. Breaking at the last possible second he nuzzled her neck as he caught his breath again. Once recovered he trailed kisses down her neck hitting her pulse point and earning a gasp from her. She wove her fingers in his hair pulling on it slightly encouraging his wandering mouth. Having removed the tie on the robe he moved one of his hands to the inside of her robe, his hand touched her soft skin and he removed his mouth from her collarbone back to her mouth. His hand trailing down to her hip and back up again to her breast, he paused his kiss and put his forehead to her's as his hand cupped her breast. He was rewarded with a gasp quickly followed by a moan and he smiled, returning to kiss her jawline. His other hand opening the other side of the robe as his mouth work its way past her pulse point. Her breaths were quick as she anticipated his movements. His thumb and forefinger playing with her nipple as his tongue trailed around her other breast. She moaned and arched into his touch. He smirked against her skin and started to nip at the skin, she gasped and encouraged him to continue. He then latched on to her open nipple causing her to moan loudly at the touch.

"Oh, Mulder." She said out loud.

Sucking on her nipple and pulling lightly with his teeth she writhed under him almost whimpering for him to continue his way south. He put his hand the the side of her body as he switched breast with his mouth, his free hand finding her hip. His thumb tracing along her hip bone. He opened her legs and teased her center, at first lightly touching the outsides of her sex. Then he ran his thumb from bottom to top causing her hips to buck at the suddenness of it.

"Fuck" She rasped.

He did it again slowly this time. He let go of her other nipple and started to trail kisses further down.

"You're so wet already." He said between kisses.

"_Foo-ox"_ she moaned.

His tongue darted out of his mouth running the length of her sex. She bucked her hips and whimpered at the touch. His fingers spread the folds open and he began to lick her between licks he'd swirl his tongue around her clit. Her breathing had become labored and her moans and whimpers louder and louder. He ran a finger down her sex and then into her.

"OH God" She cried.

He continued his assault of her clit and added another finger to the first. Pumping in an out of her. She rocked her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

"Oh. Fuck. Fox" She said her voice betraying her ecstasy.

"Are you close?" He asked.

"God, I'm so close. Please Fox." She moaned.

"Come for me Dana, I want to watch you come." He said licking her clit once more

She cried out his name as her inner walls clamped down around his fingers. Her back arching into him as she shook from her orgasm. Her fingers were tangled in his hair as she began to pull him up from between her legs. She pulled him up and kissed him tasting her self on his lips.

"That was incredibly hot." He said breaking the kiss.

"Just you wait till I'm done with you." She smirked kissing him again. She sat up and managed to flip them the robe opening wide as she straddled him. Her center pressing against his hard erection. "Jesus Mulder."

"Good Jesus? Bad Jesus?" He smirked.

"They weren't kidding about this." She grinned wickedly.

"They?"

"The FBI." She said grinding her hips into him.

"What did they say?"

"That you're hung like a horse. And they did not lie." She lean into his chest and kissed him passionately. Her hips continuing their rotation on his cock.

He inhaled sharply. "Scully keep this up and I won't be any good to you." He kissed her again flipping them so she was on her back again. He looked her over for the first time and slowly made his way back to her eyes. "You are beautiful you know that right?"

She blushed at his compliment. He kissed her as her fingers hooked into the band of his sweats she pushed them off as far as her arms would reach her toes hooking in pushed them the rest of the way off and he stepped out of them. Her hand wound its way around his cock and he groaned into the kiss as she stroked him. He began to pump into her hand and she adjusted so he lined up with her center. She let the tip brush her opening and she gasped. Slowly he pushed into her. Groaning a deep sound from inside his chest once he was all the way in. He let them adjust to the size.

"Fuck Dana, you're so tight." he said in to her ear.

"Oh God Fox." She moaned into his. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to pump in and out of her. She could feel a warmth build up in her system. She hooked her ankles around his back and nearly screamed as he rammed into her.

"Yes, God yes. right there." She cried.

"I won't last much longer" He grunted into her. His thumb finding the nerve center and rubbing it.

"I'm going to come" She said against his shoulder. He started to hit harder into her. Her cries getting louder.

_"Fuck Fox!"_ she cried out as her orgasm hit. As soon as her walls constricted she felt him expand and spill into her.

_"Dana!"_ he cried as he came in her. He collapsed against her and took in a few deep breaths. Rolling off of her he brought her close to him as he kissed her once more.

She sighed contently with her arm wrapped around his chest and a leg across his hips. Snuggling closer to him she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath in.

"Dana?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He said.

She sat up and looked at him. Tears brimming in her eyes. She smiled at him and looked between his eyes. Finding nothing but love there she kissed him. Resting her forehead against his.

"I love you Fox." she said stroking his cheek.

They laid like that for while. Her head in the nook of his shoulder. His hand holding her stroking it with his thumb, with the other trailing lazy circles in the small of her back.

"No bankers?"

"No never again." She chuckled. "I have the happiness of my life now." she cuddled closer to him.

"Bring on the Alien Invasion." He said nuzzling her hair. "I've seen the light and I'm not giving it up for anything."

Fin

* '_Sitting at the Dock of the Bay'_ Otis Redding

* Hotel based on The Saint Hotel Autograph Line by Marriott, Lucifer Suite is a real thing.


End file.
